URGA-9380
The URGA-9380 is a multipurpose military vehicle in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a large armoured military truck resembling an Oshkosh M1070 "Heavy Equipment Transport Truck". It has 6 wheels and a big armoured cabin. Sometimes it has a towing frame and sometimes a mounted weapon. It can spawn in jungle snow and desert camouflage. In 'Save the Forest' a unique blue camouflage one spawns with the enemy foreman on the gun. One of the usual configurations for the Oshkosh M1070 is the a semitrailer form, which is unavailable on the URGA-9380. Purpose Despite its real-life usage as a tank transporter, the URGA is not powerful enough to tow a SV-1007 Stonewall or GV-104 Razorback and seems to be used primarily as an airport tug by the Panau Military. Most of the places that the URGA spawns are near hangars with planes. It often spawns with a towing frame in place over the rear. Occasionally another variant can be found where there is no towing frame and a mounted weapon is placed into a turret on the roof instead, making it nearly as dangerous as an SV-1003 Raider. Performance The URGA is a huge diesel-powered truck; so naturally, it is sluggish on acceleration and top speed, but has an awesome amount of torque (it can pull fighter jets down the runway, hence why it's used as an airport tug) and some very resistant armour, both to gunfire and impacts from other vehicles. It's one of the toughest land vehicles in the game, beaten by the SV-1003 Raider; SV-1007 Stonewall and GV-104 Razorback. Its turning circle at low speeds does hamper maneuverability, especially when you are driving around a base using its armour for protection. Despite its appearance, it doesn't have 6-wheel drive. Instead, only the rear wheels are powered, resulting in poor offroad capabilities. The armed version is very useful, for "sniping" out destructible objects such as fuel depots from a safe distance and then smashing through the military once they actually realize who's firing on them. If you try to pull a Bering I-86DP or a G9 Eclipse too fast by towing full-throttle, then you may find the URGA constantly overturning on its side. It is unable to pull an SV-1007 Stonewall. It's pretty much a bulldozer if you go fast enough on a highway and it can flip cars and even MV Command's. Any thing in the way of it at high speeds is quickly forced off the road, at times with barrel rolls into the distance. Versions and locations The URGA can be found in many military bases, although mostly at airports, allowing you to dual-hook a plane to the truck and drag it along. Trivia *It's the only land vehicle starting with the letter "U". *This could take the place of the AVIA from Just Cause (1), where that vehicle was clearly designed as a airport tug, and this one has the same function, but is never seen in use. *It's made by the fictional company Urga and the only vehicle in Panau made by Urga. *The successor to this vehicle is the Próspero Hauler in Just Cause 4. Gallery URGAWinterCamo.jpg|A winter camouflage version. URGA-9380s in Holy Smoke.jpg|The two featured in Holy Smoke!. URGA-9380 from Holy Smoke (left side).jpg|Another view of a Holy Smoke! truck. Not a URGA run.jpg Construction URGA at Ular Boys.jpg Pekan Ayer Gilang overhead view.jpg|This one might be spawned as part of a mod because this vehicle does not normally spawn in traffic and this vehicle does not spawn at any military bases near this village. However, it could be that Rico was driving it for some time, stopped and got out, and then some Panau Military or faction member hopped in it and started driving it. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Featured Articles Category:Faction vehicles in Panau